I'll Always Love You!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: It is said that "Real love stories never have endings" In this series of Character x Reader one shorts you (l/n) (f/n) will be paired up with different Inazuma Eleven/Go Characters! "You'll know you're in love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye." My OC used, Rated T for safety! Please Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Minna-San! ^^ So here's what I'm thinking...I'm going to do a Inazuma Eleven character x reader one-short series! I came up with the idea ages ago and thought to myself "You have always wanted to do a character x reader series...so why not do it?" I LOVE! Inazuma Eleven so much! so that's the anime I have chosen to write about. I'm so excited to do this ^^ On on an added note most or all of the chapters will be based on different songs! My OC (Honoka) will appear in some chapters as well. so that'll be fun! By the way I'm use to writing in Irish so like I said in my other FanFics my English will be, well shit!**

**In case any of you were wondering. yes I have published this A/N before on my old account "StarAngels" But my sister Tara took over that account. I asked her will she be doing the character x reader series since it was on her account and she said no. Then I said "Well hell if your not gonna do it then I will!" XD**

**I just want to say, Thanks to all my friends on FanFiction! I love you all! I was nervous to do this at first but you all gave me the confidence to go ahead and do it, thank you ever so much! *Bows* Here are my good friends!**

**StarAngels - Tara-Chan**

I couldn't ask for a better little sister ^^ Love you sis! I believe in you! You can do whatever you put your mind to! ^^

**SnowyWolff - Yuki-Senpai**

Thank you so much for always being there for me Yuki-Senpai You were my very first friend on FanFiction! And I will always support you in everything you do! Thanks for everything you've done for me! I really love being your friend! ^^

**Swag Giraffe - Swaggy-Chan**

OMG! Swaggy-Chan! You are by far the funnest person i have ever meat! I really enjoy Talking to you Swaggy-chan! You make me laugh so much! You are Awesome! Keep up the Amazing work and your Awesomeness! XD

**Kiko Akira - Akira-Chan**

Im Super happy we are Besties! We have so much in common! You Rock Girl! I've always got your back! And I love chatting with ya! You really mean a lot to me! XP

**Minamisawa Atsushi - Atsushi-Kun**

Atsushi-Kun! I know you've left us for a while but thank you for everything! Remember what i told you! We got to stick together! Forever and Always! :)

**Shoujiki Shouji - Shouji-San**

Your a fantastic person Shouji-San! You gave me so much confidence! You believed in me ever since i first meat you, even when i thought i couldn't you made me believe i could! I'll always be by your side! ;)

**footballfanatic - Sora-Kun**

I know you just joined FanFiction and all but you are my childhood friend and you always made me feel better even when I'm down! You always put a big smile on my face! Hope you feel better by the way ^^

**Lotus Sword - Att-Chan**

I swear your the coolest person anyone will ever meet! Your super duper brilliant! Your Fics are so cool! If you haven't read her Ficts, you must they are so funny and cool! Just like she is! Hehe B)

**Asashin ojo - Jade-Chan**

I guess you could say your like a little sister to me! Your such a mind-blowing person Jade-chan! Keep up that happy personality of your! You go girl! ^^

**Fumidori - Fumi-Chan**

You have such an amazing imagination Fumi-Chan! I really wonder how you do it! I mean each and every story you do is Fantastic! You truly are an brilliant author! Keep up that high slandered! =D

**YukixYumi - Yuki-Chan&amp; Yumi-Chan**

Thank you! You two are so amazing! Yuki-Chan your so cute I just want to pinch your cheeks! And Yumi-Chan your super adorable! I wanna hug you super tight! Thanks for taking my Truths and Dares! It means a lot!

**Like I said I Love you all so Much! You all mean so much to me and i don't know what i would do if i lost any of you! I will always be here for you if you need me! So yeah! That's pretty much it! I'll post the first chapter tomorrow because I'm supper sleepy and I wanna go to bed! I already have the first chapter written and I'm half way through the second chapter! Please Review or PM Me if you liked or disliked what I said about you, sorry if i offended anyone in anyway ^^' But if you liked what I said about you that's all the better, right?**

** I see you all tomorrow! Bye **Minna-San! ****

**Love - Honoka! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Tenma x Reader

**Chapter 1: Tenma x Reader**

**Song: Can I have this Dance?**  
**From: High School Musical.**

**Remember!**

**(f/n) - First Name**  
**(l/n) - Last Name**  
**(f/c) - Favroute Colour**  
**(h/c) - Hair Colour**  
**(h/l) - Hair Length**  
**(e/c) - Eye Colour**

**Honoka: Hi! So Umm this is my first chapter of "I'll Always Love You" I hope you all like it! First up is Tenma-Kun!**

**Tenma: Me Really? Thanks!**

**Honoka: Yep I mean Tenma your so cute! I had to do you first! *Hugs Tenma* So cute!**

**Tenma: Thanks Honoka-Senpai! *Hugs back***

**Honoka: Ne ne! Taiyou-Kun! Do the Disclaimer please!**

**Taiyou: Honoka-Chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5 Neither does she own the song! She only owns her OC!**

**Honoka: Yepee thanks Taiyou-Kun!**

**Taiyou: Your Welcome! Here I backed us a cake! We can eat it while the readers, well Read!**

**Tenma and Honoka: Yummy!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny Monday evening. You made your way through the busy corridors of Raimon. You were in a rush to get to soccer practice, it started 10 minutes ago, oh how you hated to be late. When you finally made it to the pitch you rushed over to the other managers.

"Sumimasen!" You said as you finally came to a stop and you were out of breath "I-I-I got pulled in to-to a school conical m-meeting"

"Wow! Calm down (f/n)-chan!" Aoi said as she handed you a bottle of water and gave you a kind smile. "They just finished warming up. You didn't miss much!"

"Oh okay" You finally got your breath back after drinking some water and started to prepare water bottles and towels for the team. It was quite for a while until Midori started up a conversation.

"So are you all going to the Dance at the end of the school year?" Midori asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm really looking forward to it!" Your fellow manager and close friend Honoka said.

"I still can't believe it's nearly the end of the school year! It still feels like the start of the year if you ask me!" Akane said in her suite voice.

"We still need to pick out outfits! And we still need to pick someone to go with" Aoi said with a wink.

You on the other hand decided to smile and stay quite. You see, you won't be around for the dance. No your not dying! Your moving because of your parents work. Both your parents had busy jobs which meant they moved around a lot. You only came to Raimon at the start of the school year and you were already moving! You haven't even made it a whole year yet! Your mother told you last night that your family will be moving to the very south of Japan, hundreds of miles from Raimon and you were pretty upset about it, you even cried yourself to sleep. You hated how you could never stay in the same school for long. It always meant making friends and then havering to losing them. This time will be even worse, because this time you will be leaving your first crush or should I say first Love. You met him on your first day at Raimon.

_-Flash Back-_

_It was your first day at Raimon and you were really were waiting out side the class room waiting for the teachers permission for you to come in. The teacher then told you to enter the class room and introduce yourself._

_"Kon'nichiwa!" You said with a bow. "I'm (l/n) (f/n)! It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we get along" you finished with a smile. The teacher told you to sit by the window and so you did. The class went by pretty quick and you did really well on your maths quiz. When the bell rang you started packing away your things when you felt a presents beside you. You looked up to see a boy with brown hair which is shaped like whirls of wind and big metallic blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face and didn't say anything._

_"Umm Can I help you?" You asked him as you stood up to be eye level with him._

_"A-Ah! Umm well, I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you!" Tenma said as he held his hand out to you._

_You took his had and shook it "Hi! I'm (l/n) (f/n)! Nice to meet you to Matsukaze-San!"_

_"Just call me Tenma!"_

_"Okay Tenma-Kun! You can call me (f/n)" You said with a suite smile._

_"Say (f/n)! Do you like Soccer?!" Tenma asked with hope in his eyes._

_"I love soccer!" You relied with a giggle. After that Tenma took you to the soccer club and introduced you to everyone. Soon after that you became a manager for the soccer club and became close friends with everyone._

_-End Of Flash Back-_

Through time you started to develop feeling for the brunettes, you started to like him more and more each day and soon you realised that you loved him. You were now sad, just thinking about leaving Tenma broke your heart. No one knew you were leaving yet, you were to scared to tell them.

"Yo! (f/n)-chan!" Honoka shouted over to you. You looked over to her with a confused look on your face. Honoka sighed "Don't just sit there practice is over! Help us hand out the water bottles and towels to the team" and with that she went over and handed Shindou and Kirino a bottle of water and towel each.

"A-AH! Okay!" You can't believe you spent the whole of practice daydreaming, you mentally face-slapped yourself and started handing out water bottles to the team. You bent down to get a few more water bottles and towels when you heard a voice that was music to your ears.

"Hey (f/n)-chan!"

You stood up slowly and turned around, it was Tenma. "Hey Tenma-Kun! Here's a water bottle and towel for you!"

"Thanks! Ne (f/n)-chan! Are you looking forward to the dance?" He asked as he took the items off you, you blushed slightly from the close contact between the both of you..

You couldn't say you were looking forward to the dance because you won't be here for it. But at the same time you didn't want to lie to Tenma, he was your best friend after all. "I'm sure the dance will be fun! Although I'm not very good at dancing. I'm always afraid to fall. The more important question is, are you looking forward to the dance Tenma-Kun?"

"Yeah! I'm totally pumped up for it! It will be so much fun! And don't worry I'm sure your an awesome dancer!" Tenma said with his usual big smile. You giggled and then It went quite between you two. No one spoke for a while Tenma drank his water and you played with a lock of your hair. Then Tenmas mouth opened as if he was going to say something but it was interrupted when Endout kantoku, "Great Practice today Minna! Go home and have a good rest!"

"HAI!" the team replied.

You then decided to go home yourself because your heart couldn't take it any longer, with out Tenma in your life...your life is a black abyss with no light in sight. "Well I better get going! I'll see you later Tenma-Kun!" But before Tenma could reply you ran off in the direction of your home.

You ran home as fast as you could tears were appearing in the comers of your eyes. You ran because you knew if you stayed any longed you would have to end up lying to Tenma about the Dance and it broke your hart to even think about lying to Tenma, you didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I don't want to leave him! I never want to leave him! Oh why does this have to happen, a God Damn It!" You thought to yourself as you ran through your front door and slammed it behind you.

* * *

**Big Time Skip - 3 Weeks Later -**

Over the past few weeks everything went as normal. You went to school, had your classes, then attended soccer practice, went home, did your homework and went to bed. It was so boring. But the whole time you thought about Tenma and how sad you'll be when you leave him. Would he miss me? You asked yourself about a million times a day. It was now Tuesday, three days until the dance and one day till you'll be leaving. Today is your last day at Raimon, no one, apart from the principal and your home room teacher, knew you were leaving Tomorrow. You begged them not to tell anyone and they agreed.

After class you headed to soccer practice as usual, with a blue envelope in your hand that sealed shut with a yellow lightning bolt sticker. You had a plan and you prayed to God it would work. Exciting the school you look down and saw the team training. You looked at them for a while trying to take a mental picture in your mind to remember them. You took a deep breath, smelling all the beautiful smells of Raimon, the flowers, the freshly cut grass, the smell of food from the canteen and H.E rooms, man you are gonna miss this place. You then made your way towards the benches where the other managers and Endout kantoku were located.

**Time Skip - One Hour Later - **

10 minutes before practice ended you asked Endout kantoku if you could leave early. With out asking why he said okay. You then told him you need to get something In the club room and then you'll be on your way. When you entered the club room you slipped the blue envelope into Tenmas locker and walked back out side as if nothing happened.

While walking towards the school gates you shouted back to everyone "BY MINNA!"

They all shouted back "BYE (F/N)!" You knew that was the last time you'll ever hear there voices so you ran off worried they might see you cry if you stayed any longer.

* * *

**Time Skip - Next Day - **

It was Wednesday and you were on a plain to take you to the very south of Japan, where your new home and new school was located. You had to admit out of all the schools you've been to none of them compared to Raimon. Just before you feel asleep on the plain you remember the letter that you slipped into Tenmas locker.

_Drear Tenma_

_As much as it breaks my heart to say it, I'm leaving. My family will be moving to the south of Japan tomorrow morning due to my parents stupid jobs, I'll be going to a school called "Water Star" and I hate to say it but I'll probably never see you or the other again. I know I should have told you but I was to scared to. Please don't be mad! I'm really going to miss you Tenma-Kun because well, I love you! And I have ever since the day I meat you! Tell the others that I will miss them as well and I am terribly sorry._

_P.S: Have fun at the dance_

_Lots of love, (f/n) :)_

* * *

**Time Skip - Friday - Day of the School Dance. - (Ah! So many Time Skips! XD)**

It was late In the evening, the sun was setting and you sat on a bench in the park. It was under a beautiful cheery blossem and surrounded by beds of flowers. There are hardly any more people left in the park so it was very quite. You decided to stay in the park for a little while longer, just to sit and relax. You had, had a busy two days at your new school, you made some new friends but they were nothing like your friends at Raimon. You were getting ready to leave, you were too tired to stay any longer and just wanted to go home. So you stood up but before you could take even one step you heard your name being called.

"(F/n)-Chan!"

You recognised that voice all to well. You zipped your head round as fast as you could and saw a sight you though you'd never see again.

"T-Tenma?!" You half shouted.

It was Tenma. He stood there in a blue tuxedo. You were so shocked, for two reasons. One, you can't believe he's actually here and two he was in a tuxedo and a cute one at that. He looked so handsome! You then realised he was holding a hand held music system. You wondered what he was doing here and what on earth he was doing with a hand held music system. You were going to ask him but then you remembered the what day it was.

"T-Tenma-Kun! What are you doing here? And of all days, why the day of the dance? You were so looking forward to it!" You said in a panicked voice.

He just chuckled and walked forward towards you. While walking to you he place the hand held music system on the bench you were sitting on just minutes ago and pressed play. He then continued his way to you, stopped right in forint of you and whispered in your ear "I wouldn't enjoy the Dance if the person I love was miles away" You widened your (e/c) eyes in schlock. But before you could say anything he took a step back and held his hand out to you while saying "Just do as the lyrics say. Okay?"

You were lost for words so you did as Tenma had told you to. Then the lyrics started...

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

As you danced with Tenma you looked into his sparkling blue eyes, there were full of passion and love.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

The dance came to an end and you and Tenma came to a halt. "I Told you, you would be an awesome dancer, didn't I?" Tenma said with a small smile.

You giggled "Yes you did"

You stared in to each other eyes for a while, before leaning in and eventually your lips met his and you were kissing. You then wrapped your arms around his next while he wrapped his arms around your waist, trying to deepen the kiss. This was your first kiss! You were so happy! The Kiss was full of love and passion just like Tenmas eyes. His lips were soft and warm just how you imagined them to be. After a while you felt Tenmas tongue brush against your lips, begging for entrance. You open your mouth slightly and his tongue entered your mouth. You let out a slight m*** as you enjoyed your passionate kiss with Tenma. After a minute or so you broke apart due to lack of oxygen. You smiled at him brightly, gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him tight not wanting to let go. He hugged you back while stroking your (h/l) (h/c). You took a deep breath, taking in his sweet sent.

Tenma then spoke by saying "So, does this mean I can call you my girlfriend from now on?"

You giggled in his shoulder and replied with "Only if I can call you my boyfriend from now on!"

You felt him chuckle in your hair. "Deal!"

You pulled away a bit, just enough to look into his eyes. "But Tenma-Kun...I still live far away"

Tenma shook his head and said with a caring smile "We'll figure it out! Don't worry!" You smile at him and leaned your forehead against his and say the words you have longed to say to him.

"I love you, Matsukaze Tenma!"

"I love you to, (l/n) (f/n)!"

You giggled a little before leaning in and sharing another passionate kiss with your brand new boyfriend!

* * *

**Honoka: Yum! That cake was delicious Taiyou-Kun! Thanks! So, What did you guys think?!**

**Tenma: I thought I was good Honoka-Senpai! ^^**

**Taiyou: Yeah it was really good! :D**

**Hakuryuu: No, no it wasn't.**

**Tenma: Hakuryuu? When you did you get here?**

**Hakuryuu: Well I-**

**Honoka: *Evil aura forms* What Did you say? Hakuryuu-Kun!**

**Hakuryuu: Oh crap! *Runs away* I was only Joking!**

**Honoka: Yeah Right! Now Get back here! *Runs after him***

**Taiyou: *Sweat Drops* A-Anyway! Honoka-chan would like to thank you all for reading! I means a lot!**

**Tenma: Yeah! And please leave a review on what you thought It was like to be paired up with me! I liked being paired up with you! ^^**

**Honoka: *Walks through door* Next up is Kazemaru!**

**Kazemaru: Me? Yes! *Happy dance***

**Tenma: Honoka-Senpai? What happened to Hakuryuu?**

**Honoka: *Looks away* Well I'm gonna need a fake witness, I'll tell you that much...**

**Tenma &amp; Taiyou: O_o**

**Honoka: Plase Review! It means a lot! Thanks! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kazemaru x Reader

**Chapter 2: Kazemaru x Reader**

**Song: What We're About**  
**Artist: Ross Lynch - (I Love his songs! So there will be a lot of chapters with his songs!)**

**Remember!**

**(f/n) - First Name**  
**(l/n) - Last Name**  
**(f/c) - Favroute Colour**  
**(h/c) - Hair Colour**  
**(h/l) - Hair Length**  
**(e/c) - Eye Colour**  
**itadakimasu - Thank you for this meal**

**Honoka: Hi Minna! Like I said last time it's Kazemarus Turn!**

**Kazemaru: Yay! I can't believe you picked me second!**

**Honoka: Yeah! Neither can I!**

**Kazemaru: *Evil look* What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Honoka: Ummm Fubuki! *Runs behind Fubuki* Save me!**

**Fubuki: Don't worry I'll pretext you! Wait How?**

**Honoka: J-Just do the D-Disclaimer! A-And I'll stay b-behind you!**

**Fubuki: Okay! Honoka-Chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5**

**Honoka: Ah! Thank you!**

**Kazemaru: Honoka-chan! Answer my question!**

**Honoka: Like hell! Fubuki Do it!**

**Fubuki: Snow Angel! *Freezes Kazemaru***

**Kazemaru: so...cold...**

**Honoka: Anyway! Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_\- Inazuma Japan Quarters - Monday - 8:00 PM - Dining Hall -_

"Wow! That was an awesome dinner! I loved it!" Endou sat back on his seat and rubbed his full belly.

"It sure was! You girls really out done yourselves!" Kidou commented as he left his empty tray up.

"Hehe no problem! You guys deserved it after that hard practice today!" Aki commented as she took the tray from Kidou. The others continued talking and discussing different issues. You were sitting down with Fubuki and Sakuma chatting about practice today.

"Oh! Oh! And when you passed to Gouenji-Kun! Then he kicked it like woosh! Then Hiroto-Kun got the ball and was like "Leave it to me!" Shot at the net and it was a GOAL! Haha!"  
You exclaimed with a giggle.

Fubuki smiled and said "Our (f/n)-chan always acts like a little kid when she's hyper"

You glared at him "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Sakuma interrupted "You always act like a child on Christmas morning when your hyper!"

"Ah! You two always tease me!" You said as you folded your arms across your chest. The two soccer players just chuckled and stood up with their trays. Speaking of teasing you where on earth is your best friend. You took a quick glance around the room and could not see him. "Hey! Have you two seen Kazemaru?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back at you. "Umm no (f/n)-chan, sorry" Fubuki said with an apologetic smile.

"You could go check up in his room, he might be there." Sakuma suggested.

"Thanks Sakuma-Kun that's just what I'll do" With that you headed up towards Kazemaru room hopping that's where he'll be.

You approached his door and knocked three times "Ich-Kun? You in there?" You asked unsure if he was even there. You waited a few seconds then you heard shuffling going on in the room. He was there. All of a sudden the door opened reviling Kazemaru with a small smile on his face.

"Oh Hey (f/n)! What's up?" He asked as he stepped aside letting you into his room. You entered and took a quick look around his room. It was the same as all the other players rooms, only Kazemarus room was tidy and clean. After looking around you turned to him with an a vary look on your face.

"Why weren't you at dinner?!" You half shouted.

"Sorry, I wasn't hungry" Kazemaru said with a guilty expression on his face. You were about to yell at him when you heard his stomach rumble. Kazemaru placed a hand on his stomach and then looked at you with an 'I can explain' look. You sighed and said "Jezzz! What am I gonna do with you! C'mon down stairs with me and I'll make you something to eat"

"Okay, Thanks! Let me just put something away first." Kazemaru said as he picked up some papers and tried to find a safe place to put them.

As you waited on him you took a seat on his bed and decided to take another look around his room. This time something caught your eye on his night stand. It was a small photograph in a wooden frame. You looked at it closer and realised it was a photograph of you and Kazemaru as children. In the photograph you and Kazemaru are holding up a small gold trophy. "I remember that day" you thought to yourself.

_\- Flash Back -_

_"Please!"_

_"No!"_

_"Pretty Please!"_

_"Ich-Kun! I said no!"_

_"Awww c'mon (f/n)-chan! Its sports day! And I need a partner for the next race! " A young Kazemaru begged._

_"No Ich-Kun! I told you I don't like racing! If it was a music competition then I'd be up for it, you know I like music! Plus I've never raced before!" A young you shouted back._

_"I know you like music. But (f/n)-chan, how do you if you don't like racing if you've never tried it before?" Kazemaru asked as he placed his hand on your shoulder._

_"Well...I...I...Don't...It looks Scary okay!"_

_"Racing isn't scary silly! If you don't try then you'll never know!" Kazemaru then held his hand out to you. "Please (f/n)-can, for me"_

_You looked at his hand and sighed "Alright! I'll do it for you I guess" you said with a smile. You then took his hand._

_"Yay! Thanks (f/n)-chan!" He squeezed your had tight and smiled at you sweetly. You blushed slightly and looked at the ground._

_You and Kazemaru made your way over to the starting line getting ready to start the race. All the other children gathered around and got ready to start as well. As you knelt down you got really nervous. You haven't raced before, you don't know if your any good and you don't want to let Kazemaru down._

_You then heard Kazemaru talk to you."Ne (f/n)-Cham?"_

_You turned your head as mush as you could to face as you while still kneeling down. "Yeah?"_

_He smiled and looked at the finish line a 100 meters away. "We're gonna be first to the finish line! And After we win let's go get some ice cream" You smiled and let out a small giggle. But before you could reaping the race started._

_It was a hard race. At times you and Kazemaru were in font and at times you were last place. It seemed as if it lasted for hours when in reality it only lasted a minute or so. The sweat was pouring off you and you were out of breath, you didn't think you could make it. That was until Kazemaru shouted back to you, as he was a ahead of you and in the lead. "C'mon (f/n)-chan!_  
_I got a feeling that it's our time!" Hearing that must have game you an energy boost as you sprinted forward past all the other racers and caught up to Kazemaru. You smiled at each other then forward again and ran past the finish line making you and Kazemaru come in first place. After you and Kazemaru were presented with a small gold trophy you looked at Kazemaru and said_

_"Now what did you say about Ice cream?" Kazemaru chuckled and hugged you and of course you hugged him back._

_\- End Of Flash Back -_

"Umm (f/n)-chan?" asked as he sat down beside you.

"Huh? What?" You replied in a confused voice.

"I called your name like 10 times and you didn't reply, are you okay"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Let's go! I promised you something to eat didn't I?!" You then grabbed his hand and lead him out of his room. On the way down you realised what you just did. You grabbed his hand! You've never done that before! All of a sudden you started to blush reader than an apple. You were about to let go when he tightened his grip on you, his hand was warm and soft, to tell the truth you didn't want to let go, ever. It was quite, almost to quite, you wanted to start a conversation so you asked him something that has been bothering you.

"Ne, Ich-Kun. When didn't you come down for dinner if you were hungry?"

He never answered for a while, you were about to ask again when he finally spoke up "I...I was busy with something I'm working on"

"Oh really! What ya working on?"

"Eto...It's not important"

You didn't want to keep asking him about it so decided to let it go. When you reached the Dining Hall you told Kazemaru to to take a seat while you cooked him something up for him. You divided to make pancakes, as they are quick, easy to make and well, sweet! It only took you 10 minutes to make them, then you approached Kazemaru with a plate full of pancakes. You saw his eyes widen in shock, you did make a lot after all.

"Wow, that looks yummy! Thanks (f/n)-chan!" Kazemaru said as he rubbed his hands together looking forward to the delicious pancakes in your hand.

You sat down opposite him and placed the plate on the table. You then handed him a fork and said "Pancakes bon appetit!" He chuckled and started digging in.

You then realised you forgot something, you had made him syrup to pour over his pancakes. "Oh I forgot! You want syrup?"

"Oh yes please!" You poured some syrup on his pancakes as you gave him a gentle smile. You two sat there in silence, not a bad one a good one. You enjoyed each other's company and you were so happy you stayed friends all these years. You only realised that you loved Kazemaru when you first joined Raimon with him. At first you didn't know if you did or not, all you knew was that every time you were near him your chest hurt and your cheeks got hot and when he wasn't with you, you felt as if a piece of your heart was missing. You were over the moon when you found out you were on the Inazuma Japan team together, it meant that you would still be close to the person you loved most in the world.

You thought about confessing to him millions of times before but you always got to scared and lost your confidence. But whenever you did have the courage to tell him someone would always get in the way, wether it was a fan looking for an autograph or a friend asking him wats up, someone always stopped you from telling him. One day you even wrote him a letter about your never ending love towards him. But that didn't work because you found out from a friend of yours that he turns all the girls down by saying things like "I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now" or "Sorry I'm not into you". And that crushed your dreams. You still loved him, more than you've ever loved anyone before but you let go of the idea of ever confessing to him.

The peaceful silane you two were sharing was broken by the sound of your tummy.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who was hungry!" Kazemaru said as he pointed the fork at you.

You blushed "Oh shut up! I ate already. I don't know why I'm hungry"

"Here" Kazemaru held his fork out to your mouth with a piece of pancake on it. You looked at it for a while and then let out a small giggle "itadakimasu" With that you took the piece of pancake from his fork into your mouth. The rest of the night went smoothly, you chatted about different thongs and giggled over childhood went to bed at 01:00 AM. When you got into your room you lay down on your bed you stared at the ceiling with a huge grin on your face, you only wish you could that every night with him.

The next few days went by in a flash. The only thing that was missing was Kazemaru. He was acting kind of strange. He would disappear at random times during the day and every time you entered his once tidy room you saw small balls of wrinkled up pieces paper and every time you asked what was going on he always replied "It's not important" It was bugging you but you but you trusted your best friend, so you let it go.

_\- Inazuma Japan Pitch - Friday - 01:30 PM -_

"Tsunam Defend! Kidou Pass! Gouenji Shoot!" Were the types of orders Kudo kantoku were giving the team. Fuyuka and yourself were preparing drinks and towels for the team while Aki and Haruna were making rice balls in the kitchen. Before you new it, it was break time. You were handing out drinks to the team and they all seemed very grateful. You then saw Kazemaru sitting on the ground and you decided to mess with him, you grabbed a towel and water bottle and you sneaked up behind him.

"Go Ya!" You said and threw the towel over his eyes and pressed the cold water bottle on his cheek.

"AH! HEY! (F/N)-CHAN!" Kazemaru said as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down towards him resulting in you landing on his lap. You both laughed a bit before you spoke. "How'd you know it was me!"

"Because I know everything silly!" He said while pulling the towel away from his eyes.

"Haha Yeah right!" You then realised how close you were to him. You were sitting on his lap! You started to panic and blush like crazy, you have to get out of this situation before anyone or anyone else saw you. You coughed and stood up as fast as you could. You looked down at Kazemaru and could have sworn you saw him frown but quickly replaced it with what you assume was a fake smile. He stood up and flashed you a kind smile. You smiled back and was about to leave when Kazemaru spoke.

"(F/n)-chan, can we meet up tonight? Say around 09:00 PM out side my room"

Yeah sure! Why though?"

"Well it's j-" Kazemaru was interrupted by Kudo kantoku informing the team that their beak was over. Kazemaru waved you goodbye and ran onto the pitch.

For the rest of practice you wondered what Kazemaru was going to tell you and why does he want to meet up with you tonight. All these questions were flashing through your mind as practice continued as usual.

_\- 9:00 PM -_

You leaned against the wall next to Kazemarus door. All the other players and managers were in there rooms so it was very quite. You were still thinking about why you were even here but to be honest you didn't really care, you were going to be with Kazemaru! That's all that mattered to you.

Your train of thought was interrupted by Kazemaru opening his door, turning towards you and saying "Oh Hey (f/n)-chan! Ready to go?"

"Huh?" You raised an eyebrow at him. Go? Go where? You were now completely confused. "You've lost me" You said to him. He just chuckled and grabbed your hand, like you do with him.

He took you to a place you never expected, he took you to the roof. For a moment you wondered why the roof. You looked over to Kazemaru and saw that he was looking up towards the sky so you did the same. Once you looked up you breath was taken away by millions of little stars in the sky. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled, you were amazed by how beautiful the night sky was. All the bright stars stood out clearly from the dark sky, it was mind-blowing!

"It's...It's beautiful, Ich-Kun" You spoke in a soft voice. You head Kazemaru speak but you never looked at him you were too hypnotised by the night sky.

"I though you'd like it up here. But that's not why I brought you here"

That got your attention so you looked over to him."Huh? ...why are we here then?"

Kazemaru rubbed the back of his head while saying "Well I kinda have a gift for you!"

You eyes sparkled at his words "Y-You Did? EEK! Arigato Ich-Kun! What is it?"

Kazemaru pointed over to an area of the roof where there was a small piece of wall and next to it was a beautiful flower bed. "I'll show you if you sit over there."

You were a bit confused at first but decided to do just as he asks. You made your way over towards the small wall while Kazemaru followed swiftly behind. Once you reached the wall you sat down slowly and looked up at Kazemaru giving him a look, as if you were saying 'Hurry up! I'm dying to know what it is' He looked at you and smiled sweetly, He then bent down and pulled something out behind the flower bed that was located on your left, it was a Guitar? And not just any guitar, it was your guitar. What on earth is Kazemaru doing with your guitar.  
You looked at him with a really confuse look. You were going to ask him what he was doing with it but he spoke first.

"Mind if I borrow this for a for a while?" He asked while placing the strap over his head and around his neck.

"Umm? Yeah. But why? What for?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kazemaru flashed you a smirk "You still like music right?"

Your once confused face turned into sparkling eyes and a bright smile. You were lost for words, 'Kazemaru with a guitar? Was he going to sing for me? This must be his gift he was talking about!' You thought to yourself. You felt as if you were going to faint from happiness.

Kazemaru saw your happy expression and decided to start. "Hallo Minna! It's wonderful to be here! How are you all this evening?" You giggled at how Kazemaru was acting. He was acting as if he was a famous singer, on stage, in a concert hall full of hundreds of people.

"We're fine thanks!" You shouted back to him while trying to control you giggles.

"That's great to hear! Yoush! I'm gonna start with a song that I want to dedicate to my best friend in the whole world! She has always been there for me and I want to show her that I really appreciate it!" Kazemaru said while raising his fist in the air. A small blush covered your cheeks as he said those sweet words. "Here it goes!" And with that Kazemaru placed his hands on the guitar and started to sing.

_I'm gonna be first to the finish line_  
_Never givin' up 'til we're out of time_  
_And I'm gonna make it there no doubt_  
_Thats what I'm about, I'm about_

_Not gonna break 'til the music stops_  
_Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top_  
_If you got a dream, gotta let it out_  
_Show 'em what you're all about, all about_

_Na na na na na_  
_I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah_  
_Na na na na na_  
_I got a feeling that it's our time_

_Let's take this out to the streets_  
_Everyone's following me_  
_We'll throw our hands to the sky_  
_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_  
_This may be all that we've got_  
_Right here, the moment is now_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_  
_Oh woah_

_If you don't try then you'll never know_  
_Just how far that you're gonna go_  
_We can take off, fly the world around_  
_See what it's all about, all about_

_I can hear music in the air_  
_And I see people everywhere_  
_I can feel the magic in the crowd_  
_'Cause that's what we're all about, all about_

_Na na na na na_  
_I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah_  
_Na na na na na_  
_I got a feeling that it's our time_

_Let's take this out to the streets_  
_Everyone's following me_  
_We'll throw our hands to the sky_  
_We'll celebrate it all night_

_Come on let's give it a shot_  
_This may be all that we've got_  
_Right here, the moment is now_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_  
_Oh woah_

_We're gonna be first to the finish line_  
_Never givin' up 'til we're out of time_  
_And we're gonna make it there, no doubt_  
_That's what I'm about, I'm about_

_Not gonna break 'til the music stops_  
_Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top_  
_If you got a dream, gotta let it out_  
_Show 'em what you're all about, all about_

_Let's take this out to the streets_  
_Everyone's following me_  
_We'll throw our hands to the sky_  
_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_  
_This may be all that we've got_  
_Right here, the moment is now_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Let's take this out to the streets_  
_Everyone's following me_  
_We'll throw our hands to the sky_  
_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_  
_This may be all that we've got_  
_Right here, the moment is now_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_  
_Oh woah_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_  
_Na na na na na, yeah_  
_Let's show 'em what we're about_  
_Na na na na na, yeah_

The last sting on the guitar was strung and Kazemaru looked at you with a caring smile. "So? What did you think? Was it a good gift?" He asked as he took the guitar off and lent it against the wads you were siting on. You were speechless. You eyes were wind and your mouth was slightly open. That was by far the best song you had ever heard in your life and what made it better was Kazemaru, he has an amazing voice. As you were still speechless you did the only thing you could think of. You stood up from your seat as fast as you could and through your arms around Kazemarus neck, giving him a tight hug. Kazemarus hugged you back but due to the speed of your actions it caused you two to spin around a few times but eventually you came to a halt.

Kazemarus chuckled "I'll take that as a yes?!"

You let go and pulled back to look at him "Of course I loved it! It was absolutely amazing! Everything about it was awesome! But I didn't know you knew how to write music!"

"I Don't. My friends who are in a band helped me! I told them that I wanted to write a song for someone special and they agreed to help me. That would explain the reasons why I went missing now and then for the past week."

"OH. And the wrinkled up paper?"

"Well, we came up with different ideas for the song and every time I saw a verse I didn't like I wrinkled it up and threw it away"

You had a big smile on your face he did all of this for you? You were overjoyed. You then realised what he said. "I-I'm special to you?" You said as your cheeks turned a shad of pink.

"Of course you are (f/n)-chan! You mean the world to me. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do"

That pushed you over the edge, you couldn't take it any long, you could't resist. All at once you wrapped your arms around his neck again, closed your eyes and pressed your lips against his. You could tell he was shocked at first but then started to kiss back and gently wrap his arms around your waist. Kissing Kazemaru was something you have longed to do. You kiss him with so much love, as did he with you. He slowly moved one of his hand up into your hair and stroked it. You felt so good you never wanted this to end but like they say all good thing must come to an end. You two slowly parted and looked into each-others eyes for a while until you spoke.

"I l-love y-you, Ich-Kun" you said in a soft voice. You looked down afraid of what he'll say next. But the next thing that Kazemaru said surprised you.

"I love you to (f/n)-chan, ever since we first met, I have loved you. So I was wondering would you please be m-my g-girlfriend?"

You looked up at him shocked, 'Did he just say that?' You wondered dose he really love you back or is he just saying that? That kiss was so amazing, he must. But then again, what about everything he said to all those other girls.

"But I thought you weren't looking to be in a relationship right now" You asked with a small frown.

Kazemaru raised an eyebrow "When did I say that?

"Well every time a girl confessed to you, you always told them that your not looking to be in a relationship right now or or that you went into you. So why me?"

Kazemaru chuckled "Don't you see silly! I only said that to those girls because I was into you, not them"

You let out a small giggle "Oh! I see!" You gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing "I really did love the song! I like how you related it to us when we were kids"

Kazemaru "Okay two things. One, I got the idea when I saw you looking at that photograph on my night stand last Monday. Two, what do you mean when 'we were' kids! You still are a kid!"

"Oh shut up!" You said while you punched him playfully.

"Hey! I just realised, you never answers my question" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh! Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Good because I wasn't gonna let anyone else have you if you said had of no" Kazemaru said with a smirk.

"And I want gonna let anyone else have you either!" You returned with a smirk of your own.

Kazemaru placed his forehead on yours "I really do love you, (f/n)-chan"

"I love you to, Ich-Kun"

Kazemaru smiled his adorable smile, then leaned forward and once again your sweet lips met his soft warm ones, you could tell that kiss was also full of love. This time he licked you bottom lip asking for entrance, you opened you mouth and let out a slight moan as his tongue entered your mouth.. Eventually your tongues were dancing together, while you and Kazemaru held each other in a tight embrace.

You kiss was interrupted by the sound of clapping and whistling. You two broke apart and looked over towards the entrance of the roof. The whole team was there, along with the other managers. They were all staring at you two, some looked shocked, some were smiling, others just smirked.

"That was beautiful!" Haruna commented.

"I sure was!" Aki replied.

"We all knew you two were the perfect couple!" Fubuki said.

"Yeah! Can't hid anything from us!" Toramaru agreed.

"I mean Jezzz get a room you two!" Fudou snapped.

"See (f/n)-chan! Even Kazemaru thinks your still a kid!" Sakuma

"Sakuma-Kun!" You yelled back at him still with a blush.

Y-You g-guys w-were here t-the whole t-time! Kazemaru said still with his blush.

"Hell yeah we were" Gouenji said.

"You really think we'd miss this?" Hiroto asked.

"We all heard singing coming from the roof and decided to go check it out. Nice singing voice by the way Kazemaru" Kidou stated

You and Kazemaru turned redder by the second, you really wanted them to stop before you punch someone! Although Kidou was right about Kazemaru singing voice, you swore to yourself that you will get revenge on everyone of your teammates for interrupting your kiss with Kazemaru.

* * *

**Honoka: Yepee! That was fun to write! Kazemaru-Kun you can't be mad at me any more! I just paired you up with a bunch of girls!**

**Kazemaru: Well that is true...**

**Honoka: And you got two kisses! Hehe**

**Kazemaru: Hmmm good point! Your forgiven!**

**Honoka: Yay! Fubuki-Kun did you enjoy being In this chapter?**

**Fubuki: Yeah I sure did! :D**

**Honoka: Good because next will be Midorikawa-Kun then you!**

**Fubuki: O_o Huh?**

**Midorikawa: I'M NEXT! THANKS HONOKA-CHAN! YOUR THE BEST! *Hugs Honoka***

**Honoka:Hehe your welcome! *Hugs back***

**Fubuki: W-W-Wait W-what!? I'm N-not ready! *Starts walking back and forth* I-I Have so much to do if I'm going to be paired up with a beautiful Reader! I need to shower, do my hair get a nice out fit, Oh I need to save money if we go on a date! Hmm let's see...I'll need to buy them flowers! OH! I know I'll also...**

**Kazemaru: Fubuki! Calm down! It's fun to be paired up with the reader!**

**Midorikawa: Yeah! It's just the reader! They won't bite ya know! Wait will you?**

**Honoka: *Sweat Drops* I-I'm sure they won't. Anyway! Thanks again for reading! Like I said before next will be Midorikawa and then Fubuki!**

**Midorikawa: Yay! Can't wait! =P**

**Kazemaru: Please leave a review! Saying if it was Good, Bad, Short, Long...you know what I mean ^^**

**Honoka: Thanks minna! Ja Ne!**

**A/N: I am so sorry if this chapter was sucky! I can explain! ^^' You see I'm at this thing called Q Con! It's an Anime convention and I hardly have time to write, so I have to write when I can and the only times I can is while we are sitting down eating lunch or late at night when I'm tired. So that would explain if it seems rushed, as for any grammar mistakes we don't have a laptop with us so I have to write on my phone with no spell check! So I'm sorry for any bad grammar and if it is rushed! *Bows* Gomennasai! The only way I was able publish this was because i sent it to my sister back at my house and she published it for me! So Thank you Sis! Oh and Arigato! All your reviews made me super happy! I can still rescive and send Reviews and PMs through my phone so dont let me being away stop ya!**

**One more thing! Hehe! Just so you know I was cosplaying as Fubuki today at Q con! I also met some other people cosplaying as Hiroto (From Inazuma Japan) and Aphrodi (From Fire Dragon)! It was fun can't wait till tomorrow! Tomorrow I'm casplaying as Suzuno-Kun (From Fire Dragon)! Who knows who I'll see next! I really wish you guys could come with me! Here's the question of the day!**

**Which Inazuma Eleven/Go Character would you cosplay as?**

**Anyway! Bye Bye! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4 Midorikawa Part 1

**Chapter 3: Midorikawa x Reader**

**Song: Sparks Fly **

**Artist: Taylor Swift **

**Remember!**

**(f/n) - First Name**

**(l/n) - Last Name**

**(f/c) - Favroute Colour**

**(h/c) - Hair Colour**

**(h/l) - Hair Length **

**(e/c) - Eye Colour**

**Honoka: Hehe! Hi people! Sorry I'm late! Like I always am! ^_^' Anyway today we have Midorikawa-Kun with us! **

**Midorikawa: Yes! This is gonna be awesome! **

**Honoka: Yep! I'm sure it will! So the reasion I'm late is because I have been super duper busy with different things! And I didn't want to rush this you guys deserve the best! **

**Midorikawa: Aww you really care about them don't you? **

**Honoka: Yes Midorikawa-Kun! I really d-**

**Midorikawa: I care about them more! ^-^ **

**Honoka: No I do! **

**Midorikawa: No I do!**

**Honoka: I'd smack you silly right now but If I did...I'm afraid Swaggy-chan may kill me =_='**

**Midorikawa: Haha I win!**

**Honoka: You win this time! But only because I care about Swaggy-chans feeling! Now do the Disclaimer! **

**Midorikawa: Honoka-Chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5! Nor does she own The song or it's artist!**

**Honoka: Let's Start! ^-^ **

* * *

The once peaceful and quite morning was ruined by the sound of your panicked yelling.

"I'M LATE!" You yelled as you scrambled out of your bed and rushed to get ready for the day ahead. You were meant to meet your friends by the riverbank at 10:00 AM and it was now 10:30 AM. After getting dressed and brushing your teeth you hurried down the stairs to quickly brush your hair in front of the mirror before running out the door. Your mother then waked into the living room, where you were located, while holding the laundry basket in her hands.

"Morning Honey!" You mother said in a kind voice.

"Hi mum!" You replied in a rushed voice.

"Aren't you meant to meant your friends today?" Your mother asked you while folding the clean laundry.

"Ah yeah! No shit mum! Why do you think I'm rushing!?" You hissed at your own mother while brushing your hair. You didn't get any reply. You now felt extremely guilty, you place the brush on the table and turned around to look at you mother. She was still folding but had a sad expression on her face. You sighed and waked over to her "I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just in a rush that's all. Please forgive me" you said with an apologetic smile as you stopped in front of her.

She looked at you and smile "I know you didn't mean it honey. I get like that to when I'm in a rush."

"So, you forgive me?" You questioned.

Your mother giggled "Of course I do!"

You then gave your mother a quick hug before running to grab your phone and headphones. You stuck the two items in your bag and said "Bye mum! Love you!" To your mother before darting out the door to meet your friends.

While making your way towards the river bank you waked past a local park that you used to play in a lot. You decided to take a quick look into the park to see what was going on. Children were playing, owners were playing with their dogs, families were having picnics it was the basic park atmosphere. You (e/c) orbs then landed on a group of boys who were having a deep conversation by the looks of things. You then focused your gaze on a boy with olive green hair and sharp black eyes. For some weird reason you couldn't take your eyes off of him, it was as if he hypnotised you into looking at him, was he magic? Your daydream was disturbed when someone stood in front of you spoke.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

You then snapped out of your daze and looked to see who spoke to you. You tilted your head backwards a bit to look up, as the person who had spoke was half a head taller than you. Your eyes widened at the sight before you, it was the same boy you were daydreaming about just moments ago. You were lost for words, you just stared at him and you thought _"Wow! He's even better looking up close! Those sparkling black eyes, his silky green hair! I just want to run my fingers through it! I...I just want to k- Wait! Did I just think that?! Stop thinking like that (f/n)! Your turning into a pervert!"_

"Umm...Miss?" The greenette spoke up again with a concerned look on his face, making you realise you have been stealing at him for about 5 minutes now.

"A-Ah U-Um! H-Hallo! Umm yeah I'm f-fine! W-Why do you a-ask?" You said with a stutter.

"No reason really it's just, you have been staring at me for awhile now and..." He trailed off unsure how to finish the awkward sentence

You felt your cheeks heat up and were pretty sure they turn red as an apple by now. You weren't sure if it was because you were embarrassed at the fact that he had caught you staring at him for so long or because you found him so damn cute! Either way you had to say something and fast before he thinks your a complete idiot!

"No I was just...you see..." "_Oh come on! Think (f/n)! Think!"_ You thought before continuing. "You, you look like someone I know that's all! Haha!" You said awkwardly. _"Your so bad at lying (f/n)_!" You mentally scolded yourself.

He then lost his concerned look and smile at you "Well as long as your alright!"

You were about to thank him for being so concerned about you, when your phoned buzzed, which meant you got a text. "Huh?" You pulled out your phone from your bag and checked your text.

**To (f/n) from Ryuko-** (F/N)-CHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? YOU'RE 45 MINUTES LATE GOD DAMN IT! GET YOUR ASS TO THE RIVER BSNK RIGHT NOW!

Reading the text your cheeks turned from red to white in an instant. You had been so caught up with this cute guy of yours you completely forgot about your friends that you were meant to meet. So you quickly texted back.

**To Ryuko from (f/n)-** Gomen Ryuko-San! I'll be right there!

You looked up to, as you like to call him, your 'Cute Guy' and smiled an apologetic smile "Gomen! I have to go now but it was nice talking to you! I'll see you around! Ja Ne!" With that you ran away from him and started heading towards the river bank.

As you walked you started thinking about what had just happened._ 'That boy I met just now was so nice and so sweet! I really hope that I'll met Ummm. Oh crap I don't even know his name! I have fell for a guy who's name I don't even know yet! Wait what am I saying "yet" for! I don't know if I'll even see him again! Ooh what should I do? Go back? No, I can't do that he'd think I was weird! Maybe some music will help clam me down. Yeah that's it! Music! Now where are my headphones?'_ You searched through your bag to find you most wanted headphones. After you found your headphones you place them in your ears and listed to the first song that was on your playlist.

For you time had pasted fast and you had already arrived at the riverbank. You made your way down the steps and saw your friends bay a large pine tree. Once you reach the bottom of the steps you slowly jogged towards them, not that that would Chang you being late or anything.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm..." You paused to look at your watch to see exactly how late you were. "...an hour late!" You said with a bit of guilt in your voice.

Your friends just glared at you for a moment with an awkward silence filling the air. But then, out of nowhere, started to laugh.

You looked at them puzzled. "Hey! What's so funny?!" You yelled with an annoyed tone.

"Your not late at all, (f/n)-chan!" Haruna said to you with a smile.

"Excuse me?!" You said, a bit unsure.

Aki rolled her eyes and said "We knew you would be late so we told you to be here an hour earlier than we would actually meat up! As for the text we sent you, we just wanted to make sure you were on your way or at least awake!"

You looked at your friends with a smirk. "I don't know if that sweet or just plain mean!"

You and your friends laughed and you waked closer to them."So what's the plans for today?" You asked.

"Well we are going to the cinema! Then just wherever we feel like going!" Natsumi stated.

"Cool! Sounds fun!" You said with a giggle.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, (f/n)-chan, but some of our friends are joining us today!" Honoka explained.

You raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who?" You asked.

Honoka smiled and said "Looks like your about to find out! OVER HERE GUYS!" Honoka yelled.

You sighed, you didn't really like meeting new people, sometimes you did but most of the time you just wanted to stick to your group of friends. You turned around and right there in front of you, you saw a group of around 7 teens,

One with red hair stood forward and said "Hello girls, we're you waiting long for us?"

Honoka smiled. "Not at all Onii-chan! Oh yeah! This here is (l/n) (f/n)! She's are friend and classmate! (f/n)-chan, these are our friends and teammates!" Hooks introduced.

You smiled and waved to the group. "H-Hello! It's nice to meet you!" You said as you bowed.

Tara walked over to the group and said "I'll introduce them to you!" She then placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy with red hair. "This here is Kiyama Hiroto he's very nice and he is also Honokas brother!"

Hiroto smiled and bowed his head as he said "Nice to meet you!" You bowed as well.

Tara then walked over to two boys, one with silver hair and the other with blue hair. "This boy here is Fubuki Shiro! He is so caring towards others! And this one here is Kazemaru Ichirouta! He is very kind!" Both boys smiled.

"Hey here, (l/n)-san" Kazemaru said.

"I hope we get along!" Fubuki said in his soft voice.

You nodded with a smile and look to see who Tara walked to next. She stood beside a boy with light cyan hair and tan skin and another boy with brown hair and goggle "(f/n)-chan! Please meet Sakuma Jirou! Who is very cool! And Kidou Yuuto! Who is very smart!"

Sakuma smirked and said "Cool, huh? Yep that's me I guess!"

"Sakuma! Don't be full of yourself!" Tara yelled at him. Sakuma just continues to smirk as Kidou rolled his eyes. (Not that we can see his beautiful eyes because of those damn googols but you know what I mean! XD)

Kidou then held out his hand and said "Pleasure to me you!"

You shook his hand and said with a smile "Likewise!"

You were about to say something else when you felt a pat on your head.

"Well your small, aren't you?! You look kinda weak too!" Said a voice beside you. You looked to your right and saw a boy with dark brown mowhawk-like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides.

Honoka sighed "That, BAKKA, there is Fudou Akio! He is, weird!" Fudou growled, but before he could respond Tara coughed to get your station again.

You looked over to where she was and your eyes widened, yet again, and your jaw dropped. Tara smiled. "This here is Midorikawa Ryuuji! He is very sweet!" You couldn't believe it. It was the same guy that you met in the park, your cute guy.

You lost yours surprised look and smiled. Midorikawa also smiled and said "We meet again!"

You nodded and giggled. "I-I guess we do!"

Tara looked at you them at Midorikawa. She did this a few times before saying "Wait! You two met before?"

"We met this morning in the park!" Midorikawa stated.

Aki giggled. "Well that's nice to hear! Now that everyone know each other lets get going!" The rest of the group nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the mall where the cinema was located.

You stayed at the back of the group talking to Aki and Honoka. But you kept looking forward at Midorikawa, every time he's near you, you can't stop looking at him, it's official, he must be magic! You wanted to talk to him more so you can get to know him better and from what you've heard he is a sweet and fun person to be around. _'I'll talk to him later, I guess!'_ You thought as you continues to stare at him and talk with your friends.

You all arrived at the cinema about 15 minutes later and everyone was now getting ready to watch the movie. While you went in and got seats for you and your friends, everyone else was getting popcorn and drinks. You were siting there kinda bored when all of a sudden you felt a tap on your shoulder. You looked up and saw Midorikawa smiling at you. "Can I sit here?" He asked pointing to the seat beside you. You nodded with a small bush on your cheeks. He sat down and placed his popcorn in between your seat and his own. You thought _"Great! Now would be my perfect chance to talk to him and get to know him better." _You opened your mouth to speak but...

"Sorry we're late! Took us ages in the line for the drinks" Kazemaru said as he walked by you two.

You sighed, "_Can't you people see I want to spend time alone with Midorikawa! I really want to get to know him better! But I can't very well do that if you keep coming in and ruining it, now can I?" _You rubbed your head, unsure what to do now as Fudou sat down beside you.

"Hey short stuff!" Fudou teased you. You just sat there and rolled your eyes, you had one nerve left and this Fudou guy was getting on it.

"You, Move! I'm sitting there!" Honoka told Fudou off. Fudou groaned and moved down one seat.

Honoka sat beside you and smiled as she said "I won't let him annoy you, (f/n)-chan! Oh and I see you got to sit beside Midorikawa! Hehe! Nice" Honoka finished with a wink and a giggle."Huh? What's that supposed to-" you were interrupted when the lights went out and the movie started.

_Will you ever get to talk to Midorikawa to get to know him better? Or will things continue to get in your way_?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Honoka: That's it! Stay tuned for part two!**

**Midorikawa: What?! How come everyone else got there's in one! **

**Honoka: Because your is taking longer than I expected! And I want your story to be special! So you get two parts! :3**

**Midorikawa: Aww you want mine to be special? Thank you! *Hugs Honoka* Yay! *Happy Dance* Minna! Please look out for part two! It would mean a lot to me, thanks! ^^ **

**Honoka: Please Review! :3 **


End file.
